SOLO ES UN PRESENTIMIENTO
by FallonSk8
Summary: Toda esta pesadilla comenzó cuando yo era una niña, trate de salvarlo, te juro que trate de salvarlo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si él era todo para mí. Lamento que te haya pasado esto a ti y no poder salvarte.
1. El comienzo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE J.K ROWLING. LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA. Espero que disfrutes este fic y escríbanme sus opiniones.**

 **NOTA: Las historia se ambienta en el cuarto libro y película de Harry Potter, además está historia contiene unas cuantas lineas del libro/película.**

"SOLO ES UN PRESENTIMIENTO".

-CAPÍTULO 1-

Trate de salvarlo… Pero ya era muy tarde, me tarde en comprender que había ocurrido… Temía por él, temía por mi y por todos los que me rodeaban, él era y será siendo una de esas personas que llego a mi vida y llego a entenderme. Lo siento por todo, lamento que te allá pasado esto a ti y no poder salvarte. A veces ya no soporto estar así, pero no puedo hacer nada porque todo me recuerda a ti…

Con mucho cariño, Lyra.

Toda esta pesadilla comenzó cuando yo era una niña, mi madre solía decirme que era muy especial pero nunca supe que quería decir hasta después de unos meses, aún cuando acabo su matrimonio me lo recordaba… tal vez para no sentirme sola, como lo hago ahora.

Según ella, él era un muggle del cual se había enamorado, solamente que él no comprendía lo que éramos mi madre y yo, por supuesto nunca lo acepto. Will, mi padre era muy carismático, divertido pero las cosas cambiaron cuando noto algo diferente, los dotes de la magia se hacían presentes en mí, él estaba muy asustado, mi madre y Will quedaron muy mal. Por algunos meses cuando mi madre trabajaba y trataba de encontrar un lugar para nosotras dos, mi propio padre me encerró por dos semanas, creía que con eso, me curaría de la maldición que me asechaba, Jena me encontró en un estado crítico, se apresuro a sacarme de ahí e huimos pero antes de irme, me amenazo, me dijo que no quería volverme a ver en toda su vida, que sí sé me ocurría volver, me mataría. Fue algo traumático en mi infancia. Sí, dolió en el momento pero como toda persona aprendes a aceptar esa carga o realmente esa tragedia ya no me importaba.

Estuvimos en tantos países hasta que a mi madre le asignaron un país en concreto Inglaterra, vivíamos en Francia, un país sumamente hermoso, solía extrañar los hermosos paisajes que me ofrecía, pero lo deje ir.

En un momento a otro llego mi carta de Hogwarts, claro… entre a la edad de 13 años, ya saben por "problemas familiares". Dumbledore cedió porqué conocía a mi madre y era un tipo de favor.

El sombrero seleccionador me mando a Gryffindor al igual que Harry Potter. Estamos en el mismo curso, mismo año, misma casa.

Y ahora iba a pasar al cuarto grado, una enorme victoria para mi madre porqué pensó que nunca llegaría hasta ahí por el simple hecho de que pensaba que estaba muy rota por lo que me había dicho Will.

Durante mi llegada a Londres me hice amiga de un solo chico, para mi ganancia iba en la escuela Hogwarts solo que era dos años mayor que yo, su nombre Cedric Diggory, nos detestábamos al principio pero con el paso del tiempo nos convertimos en mejores amigos… era como un hermano para mí. Jena decía que éramos como uña y mugre.


	2. Mundial de Quidditch

Mi madre y yo asistimos al Mundial de Quidditch, ahí nos encontramos con el señor Weasley con todos sus hijos y dos invitados, Hermione y Harry. Yo estaba muy avergonzada tratando de que nadie se fijara en mi, había tenido un problema con Jena, durante los últimos tres años, yo usaba gotas para esconder el color real de mis ojos, sí, el color de mis ojos, eran un problema, son demasiados voluminosos, de un color azul grisáceo muy brillantes que cuando pasaba o iba caminando por la calle la gente me miraba de una forma perturbadora y ahora los tenía al descubierto, al parecer mientras usaba esas gotas mis ojos obtenía más color. Cuando Jena se entero de que por esas gotas pude haberme quedado ciega me las quito y me castigo.

Una vez ya acabado el juego me encontré con Cedric en la tienda de campaña, nos quedamos un rato platicando hasta que me quede dormida.

El sueño se derrumbo cuando sentí que alguien me daba un golpe en la cara, me pare de sobresalto y me quede mirando extrañamente a los presentes.- ¡Pero qué rayos…!- no termine de decir la frase porque un pelirrojo hizo a que me parara y nos echamos a correr con los demás, había un gran revuelo afuera, personas con mascaras y prendiendo fuego a las carpas, mi vista trataba de adaptarse a esas grandes llamas de fuego. Alguien tiraba de mi mano, trate de seguirle el paso, no quería retrasarme y quedarme sola.− Okay, okay… Sé porqué corremos…− tome aire.− ¿Quién eres?− pregunte jadeando.

−Soy Bill Weasley.− contesto este, sabía perfectamente quien era, la única persona que conocía y con la que platicaba era con Ginny, su hermana.−Tu mamá nos dijo que te cuidáramos… Mientras ellos ayudaban.

−¡Qué bien!− mi voz se escucho sarcástica y él me dio una mirada de reproche.

Trate de que frenara porque me estaba resbalando.− Espera, espera. Ya es bastante, aquí nadie nos seguirá.− todos sus hermanos pararon.

−¿Dónde diablos esta Ron, Harry y Hermione?-−grito un Weasley, todos empezaron a conmocionarse.

−¡Eh! ¿Me podrías soltar?− señale su mano, él reprocho y me soltó.−¡Vaya que animo!

Trate de escabullirme, tenía que encontrar a Cedric. Cuando por fin puede escaparme a lo lejos escuche maldecir y en seguida mi nombre. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para observar todo lo que había a mí alrededor, esto me fastidiaba, tanto fue mi velocidad al correr que choque contra un objeto y después cambie de parecer, era una persona ya que había proferido un grito de dolor.

− ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!−grite. Me quede recostada por el dolor que sentía.

− ¿Lyra? ¿Eres tú?− Oh Cedric, era Cedric, me maraville.

−Sí...- resople y me ayudo a levantarme.- Por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo mucho que me costó escaparme del mayor de los Weasley... Bueno, la verdad no tanto.−le di un puñetazo en el hombro.− ¿Y por qué rayos me dejaste sola en el campamento?− le recrimine.

−Lo siento Ly, pero tuve que ir con mi padre, intente buscarte pero no te encontraba, pero mira el lado bueno… ¡Te encontré!− dijo de una forma divertida.

−Mmm… Tienes razón.−Lo mire fijamente.− Bueno amigo mío, qué diablos eran esas cosas, ¿acaso seguidores de Voldemort? Ya que por esas mascaras…− me quede sin palabras.− ¿Porqué quemaban carpas?

−Eran carpas de personas muggles, Lyra.− dijo con cierto descontento.− No tengo ni idea porqué aparecieron de pronto y porqué en este evento.

−Bueno… ya sabes…− no, por supuesto que no tenía ni idea a que me refería, solo era para rellenar lo que no comprendía.

− ¿Los Weasley no te estarán buscando?- cambio de tema.

−Ja… no lo creo, también se les perdió, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en ese sitio, no sabíamos si era salvo regresar, pero al fin nos fuimos y decidí ir a la carpa de los Weasley era probablemente donde se encontrase Jena mi madre.

−¡Rayos!−pare en seco.− Jena me va a regañar porqué me escape de los Weasley y ya tengo bastante con lo de las pócimas de ojos.

−¡vamos Lyra! Le diré que te encontré… chillando y temblando en el bosque.- comenzó a reír.

Lo mire mal y le asegure.− ¡Sí, buena idea Diggory! Solo di que me perdí y nos acabamos encontrando.

Cuando entramos a la gran casa de campaña, las personas ahí dentro se nos quedaron viendo. Camine unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y jale la mano de Cedric.− ¿por qué nos están mirando? ¿Nos equivocamos de tienda?−pregunte en voz baja.

−No lo creo, aquí todos son pelirrojos, excepto por unos cuantos... Mira Lyra ahí esta Jena.

−Lyra pensé que te habías perdido.− mi madre salió corriendo a mi encuentro.

−Pues algo así.− me abrazo fuertemente y después a Cedric.

−Te dije que te quedaras con los Weasley.

−Corrección, nunca me dijiste, yo estaba durmiendo y él−. Señale a Bill.− solo medio una patada para despertarme y me levanto para que comenzara a correr, ¿qué acaso así te levanta tu madre?−Le pregunte burlonamente.

Bill rodo los ojos. Trate de no mirar a los Weasley, sabía que me estaban mirando. Mi madre no hizo mucho caso y me presento al señor Weasley y a cada uno de sus hijos, algunos ya lo conocía como había dicho, pero eso no le impidió a Jena hacerlo de nuevo.

−Tus ojos…− dijo un gemelo.

−Sí, son como los de todos los demás.− hice una mueca y le solté la mano. Su otro gemelo que tenía una sonrisa picara se presento igualmente.

−Yo soy Fred, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, hermosa.− y me guiño el ojo.

−Fascinante.− mi voz era puro sarcasmo. El chico pensó que con ese comentario me pondría roja, por el contrario no fue así.

−Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija, Bill.− comento Jena extendiéndole la mano para agradecerle, yo mire a Cedric y los dos soltamos una carcajada. El mayor de los Weasley se me quedo mirando intensamente, sabía lo que había sucedido allá, reprimí mi risa y voltee hacía otro lado.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a la tienda que se nos había otorgado, mi madre le dijo a Cedric, que se tendría que quedar con nosotras porque su padre seguía ayudando.

Por la mañana Cedric y yo nos despedimos con un abrazo, él y su padre se iban a casa. Jena me conto en la mañana que yo me iría a quedar con la familia Weasley, le suplique para que no me dejara con ellos… No los odiaba pero la mirada que me daban era aterradora.

−¿No viste como me miraban, mamá?− replique.− Me miraban como si fue un animal exótico en peligro de extinción.

−¡oh vamos Lyra! Eso no es cierto… ¡Y ya he hablado!, te quedaras con ellos solamente dos día y una noche, no es tan malo, te veré en King Cross.−me dio un beso y un abrazo, dejándome con el señor Weasley.

Su casa era asombrosa, me quede impactada por el gran numero de cuartos, la Señora Weasley me recibió con un abrazo cálido y Ginny me mostro su habitación en el cual dormiría.

Me dispuse a dormir, sabía que al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts, pero algo sentía, sentía que no iba a ser lo mismo, alguien se iría para siempre, me provoca un escalofrío, últimamente cuando deje de utilizar las pócimas en mis ojos, mis sentidos se había amplificado, lo sentía y temblaba ante eso, no lo comprendía y me quede callada, trataba de ignorarlo, era lo único que me quedaba.

A la mañana siguiente Molly tuvo que llamar a tres taxis para que cupiéramos todos. Llegamos a la estación con 20 minutos de anticipación, Molly nos dijo a todos que fuéramos en pareja ya que éramos demasiados como para llamar la atención. Mando a Ron, Harry y Hermione primero después a los gemelos, Bill fue conmigo, fue algo incomodo por que se poso detrás de mí y puso sus manos encima de las mías para correr juntos, ¡que molesto! Ginny fue con su mamá y Charlie. Me solté de las manos de Bill y desaparecí de ahí. Subí mi baúl al tren y me encontré con Cedric, escogimos un compartimento, metimos los baúles y nos salimos, mi madre como siempre llego tarde a despedirme.

−Llegaste.− dije con escepticismo, Jena llego casi derrapándose, se quedo frente a mí y se disculpo por la tardanza.- Pensé que llegarías tarde.

−¡Hay cariño! ¿Cuándo te he dejado?− erro de pregunta me dije a mi misma.

−¿Hablas enserio?− pregunte enojada, ella asintió, Cedric se percato lo que iba a decir y trato de que no lo hiciera, me voltee hacía los Weasley y comencé a hablar.−Te acuerdas, mami.− lo dije como si fuera un anécdota súper divertida.− Una vez en Alemania, cuando tenía diez años, mi madre estaba tan enfrascada con su trabajo de Auror que cogió un avión y salió del país olvidando completamente que yo estaba sola en la habitación de un hotel.− reí y Jena palideció. La señora Weasley se tapo la boca dramáticamente.

Sonó el silbato, mire a mi madre.− ¿Te veré en navidad?− mi voz se oía lejana.

−No… no cariño, tendré que ir a Francia.− se entristeció

−De que hablas… Pensé que ese asunto ya estaba resuelto.− mi reacción fue peor de lo que esperaba.

−Hablare con Will.−dijo suavemente.

−¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!− estaba espantada.− No, no tú no puedes… No mamá.−los Weasley se nos quedaron viendo sin comprender.

−Quiere que arreglemos las cosas… Él quiere verte.− me quede pasmada, un ligero temblor en mi cuerpo renació.

Antes de poder contestar, Cedric ya me jalaba del brazo para subir al tren, había sonado el segundo silbato, estaba atónita, cómo rayos era posible eso.

En todo el trayecto nos quedamos en silencio, Cedric no me pidió que hablara de lo sucedido porque ni yo sabía de qué se trataba, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y mire hacia el paisaje que me proporcionaba el tren camino a Hogwarts.


	3. Nuevas escuelas

Todos se bajaron del expreso, nos adentramos a la escuela de magia y hechicería. Me fui a sentar a mi mesa sin mucho ánimo, Dumbledore dio un gran discurso acerca de la copa de los tres magos, lo cual me dejo un gran escalofrío que no se me quito hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

Las clases fueron un pesar en mi interior y en especial la de Snape que al parecer nos quería envenenar a cada rato, pase mucho tiempo con Cedric o el que se nos permitía a los dos. El andaba con su loca idea de participar en el Torneo, yo por el contrario lo trataba de convencer de que no lo hiciera ya que cada vez que escuchaba "Torneo de los tres mago" empezaba a temblar como un perrito chihuahua. Hubo un momento en que mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse y una gama de imágenes pasaban frente a mí, todas borrosas. Pensaba que me estaba volviendo histérica, tan vez la mención de Will me dejo más delicada de lo que ya estaba. Le había contado a Cedric lo que me estaba sucediendo, él trataba de averiguarlo o fingía hacerlo.

Los días pasaron volando, la mención del mes de octubre se venía aproximando y consigo el torneo, los maestro entraron en la gran depresión por el hecho de que algunos de sus estudiante incluido Neville, no podían formulas hechizos.

La limpieza no se quedaba atrás, cuando uno entraba al gran comedor podía ver el numero de arreglos de los colores de las casas. Las escuelas invitadas llegaban esta noche, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, escuela francesa y suecos o noruegos. Sí, todas estas, incluida Hogwarts, puras escuelas Europeas. No me fascinaba la idea de hacer un Torneo cuando años atrás se había cancelado por múltiples muertes. Me propuse alejar a Cedric de ese torneo, la forma en que hablaba del torneo me ponía los pelos de punta, no me dejaba la gran duda de que quería participar, ser escogido y ganar.

La noche se acerco más de lo que yo quería, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban emocionadísimos a las escuelas participantes, un gran entusiasmo exagerado. Yo me encontraba sentada en la escalinata, de nuevo… temblando. Cedric se encontraba a mi lado, las imágenes que había visto se repetían en mi mente… todas igual de borrosas, no sabía su significado, pero dolía. Un dolor inexplicable. A veces solía dejarme aturdida algunos segundos.

Al cabo de un rato los alumnos de las dos escuelas anfitrionas comenzaron a pasar al gran comedor. Algunos de los alumnos de Beauxbatons mostraban cierto carácter que incomodaban, un grupo de chicas de la primera fila se reían de lo que decía Dumbledore y Hermione las fulminaba con la mirada. Una vez finalizada el discurso de Dumbledore, la comida apareció en todas las mesas, todos pero TODOS eran platillos franceses.

Una chica de la escuela de Beauxbatons que hace poco se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw se paro y camino directamente hacía nuestra mesa. Su cara me parecía conocida, tal vez estaba alucinando.

La chica se paro atrás de Harry, en aquel momento la chica hablo.

−Pegdonad, ¿no queguéis _bouillabaisse_?

Ron estaba embobado con la chica, su mirada recorría todo su cuerpo en un estado morboso.

Entonces recordé, lo describí de una manera horrorosa porque así es la chica.− ¡NO PUEDE SER!− no me había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. La francesita me miro mal y sus ojos destellaron, era como si me hubiese reconocido.

−¡LYRA!− "maldición" pensé.

−¿Sí?, así me llamo, ¿te conozco?− dije como si nunca me la hubiera topado. Los alumnos más cercanos en la mesa nos observaban.

−¿No me reconoces, Lyra?− al ver mi mueca de confusión, prosiguió.−Éramos vecinas.− moví la cabeza en negación.− Tú vivías en Francia. Eres Lyra Beauregard.− dijo esta conmovida. Pronto se dio cuenta de que mi estado amnésico era fingido y comencé a hablar.

−Está bien, está bien. Te entendí−. Alce las manos.− ¿También quieres dar mi dirección y tipo de sangre?− dije con sarcasmo, mi gesto se convirtió en inquietud.− ¡Oh!... Ya sé quién eres.−dije con un asombro falso.− Eres Fleur Delacour, diría un gusto volver a verte pero la verdad es que no.− Sonreí ampliamente.

Me fulmino con la mirada y miro a Harry.

En mi infancia conocer a Fleur fue una maravilla, pero cambie de parecer cuando me di cuenta que se creía más que los demás por el simple hecho de ser una Veela. Era como si una persona tuviera sangre pura, mestiza o impura y eso los catalogaba, me resultaba estúpido.

− ¿Habéis tegminado con esto?

−Puedes llevártela −le dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica el tazón

−Sí −repuso Ron sin aliento−. Sí, es deliciosa.

Mire al chico como si estuviera loco, nací en Francia pero eso no significaba que era amante de todos los platillos de allá. Su actitud dulce era muy falsa y causaba cierta gracia.

Fleur tomo el plato y se lo llevo a su mesa. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de sus pensamientos.

−Es una Veela.− hice una mueca y señale a Fleur. Tras decir eso mire en dirección a Cedric. El reía ante mi expresión y supo que había ocurrido.

Después de tres minutos Dumbledore anuncio que el torneo de los tres magos, había comenzado y de nuevo el escalofrío vino mí. Era detestable.

Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de plata. Era hermosa pero a la vez escalofriante, como queriendo decir: "múltiples muertes". No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado. Empezó a explicar las normas y después les dio las buenas noches a todos.

Mientras iba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor note que ya no era el centro de atención, solo algunas miradas furtivas, ya saben… por mis ojos. A veces me daba por decirle a la gente "Sí, mis ojos son normales solo con un poco más de pigmento". Ahora las mirada se las llevaba Fleur, la chica Veela.

Me desperté entre sollozos, había vuelto a ver las crudas imágenes, solo que esta vez algunas más con claridad que otras… el sentimiento que emanaba era como si perdiera la memoria y sintiera como que algo faltaba.

Tarde un poco en dejar de temblar, comencé a recordar: había un cuerpo en el duro césped de un cementerio, solo eso, no me pude fijar en el rostro, porqué no me lo permitió.

Ginny y yo fuimos al Gran comedor, era sábado así que no había clases, comencé a caminar rápido quería que Cedric evitara meter su nombre en esa copa. Nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, comí mi almuerzo y espere que mi amigo se presentara en el comedor, así lo hizo, le lance una mirada furtiva, el trato de no mirarme directamente a los ojos, porque ya sabía lo que ocurría. En lo profundo de mi ser sentí que algo se rompía.

Sabía que lo había hecho, "Tranquilízate, tranquilízate…" me comencé a decir.

−Ahora regreso…−le dije a Ginny.−Se me ha olvidado algo en la habitación.− sonreí tratando de ocultando mi enojo. Me había decepcionado, le dije lo que últimamente he visto y no me hizo caso.

Estuve casi todo el día en el lago, sentada bajo un árbol, donde nadie pudiera localizarme, delibere en descifrar las imágenes, por mucho que tratara de buscar alguna respuesta terminaba rindiéndome a ello.

Me concentre en el espectacular barco de los estudiantes de Durmstrang, tenía una forma monstruosa. Algunos de ellos salían del barco para pasar a dejar sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego, "sorprendente" me dije, "directo a la muerte".

-¿Qué?... ¿Ahora tu pasatiempo favorito es espiar a los chicos de Durmstrang? Pensé que ya te habías dejado esa atrocidad.−dijo en tono burlón.

−Eres MUY gracioso, Cedric.− dije sin mirarlo, no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

−Oh vamos, Lyra. Tenía que hacerlo… tenía que participar, ese torneo me llama mucho la atención…− vio mi mueca de dolor y continuo.−Mira el lado bueno, sí gano te comprare un lindo collar o un departamento y nos iremos a vivir juntos.−mi sonrisa era débil.

−Es que… Te dije lo que he estado viendo… No sé lo que significa, sé que tiene algo que ver con ese estúpido torneo pero no sé que es. Me da miedo, es como si estuviera ignorando algo… Que podría ser crucial.− deje la frase en el aire.

−Sí tanto te fastidia y te da miedo, ¿porqué no vas con Dumbledore o algún otro profesor, Ly?−dijo en un tono tierno.

Abrí los ojos de asombro y miedo.−Estas de broma, ¿verdad? Sí digo algo, me dirán que estoy loca y no tendrían más remedio que mandarme a un sanatorio… De por sí ya me creen antinatural… A NADIE LE BRILLAN LOS OJOS DE MÁS, DIGGORY, A NADIE.

Se echo a reír sobre eso y me abrazo.−En serio lo siento, pero ahora tendremos que ver si quedo como un candidato o no, Lyra.−Lo que dijo no me dio confianza.

 **Hola a todos, este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic, espero que les este gustando y díganme sus opiniones si les esta agradando o no. ¡Saludos! ^-^**


	4. Primera prueba

Regresamos a tiempo para saber quiénes eran los "afortunados" contendientes, la sala estaba exageradamente atascada, me fui al único lugar disponible, entre Harry y Ginny.

Dumbledore dijo que el cáliz de fuego está preparado para decir quiénes eran los 3 campeones. Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura casi hacían daño a los ojos.

Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Diablos… estaba asustada.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas.

−El campeón de Durmstrang−leyó con voz alta y clara−será Viktor

Krum.− Él se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin para caminar hacía Dumbledore.

Y al parecer karkarov parecía más emocionado que el propio Viktor ya que desde una esquina se le oía gritar: "Bravo Viktor" "¡Sabía que serías tu!" "Lo sabía".

La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, su fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

−La campeona de Beauxbatons…−dijo Dumbledore− Es ¡Fleur Delacour!− Todos le aplaudieron a la chica Veela, hubiesen seguido aplaudiendo si no fuese porque el cáliz se volvió a tornar de un color rojo… Eso significaba que el siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Los de Hufflepuff se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar de entusiasmo.

Comencé a temblar, "no… no, él no" me dije a mi misma. Me quede rígida, mire hacía Cedric, él me miraba emocionado, no sabía cómo lo miraba yo, ¿expectante, nerviosa o animada? Trate de formar una sonrisa pero no pude. Entre en trance, algo me cegó… de nuevo las imágenes, pero ninguna se veía con claridad. Respiraba con dificultad, una persona me tomo de la mano y voltee, era Harry, me miraba con ternura y compasión. Sabía lo que me ocurría, no solté su mano, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, me hubiese quedado así hasta que el mismísimo Cedric Diggory poso una mano en mi barbilla y la levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos.

−No te mueras.− dije en un susurro apenas audible. Y me dio un abrazo cálido.

−Te lo prometo.− dijo Cedric, desasiendo el abrazo, así avanzo hasta Dumbledore y desapareció de mi vista.

−¡Estupendo! −dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy agradecido cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos.−Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a nuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo. Al animarlos, todos ustedes a contribuir de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido. El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano para agarrarlo. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

−Harry Potter.

"Mierda" pensé de sopetón. Mire a Harry estupefacta, él estaba nervioso al igual que yo, volví a agarrar su mano y la apreté demostrándole que estaba con él. Hermione le daba un pequeño empujón para que se parara.

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación todo el mundo en el Gran comedor empezó a hacer ruido por lo sucedido. Dumbledore que se veía preocupado les dijo a todos los alumnos que mejor fueran a sus respectivas salas comunes, a lo que todos los alumnos hicieron caso. Algunas personas todavía seguían boquiabiertas por lo que acababa de suceder. Y realmente no los culpaba, yo seguía conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿cómo era posible que Harry estuviera en la competencia? Él aún era menor de edad.

El tiempo es demasiado rápido para quienes temen.−El 24 de noviembre, tendría lugar la primera prueba para los cuatro campeones, en lo que a mí concierne, nadie sabía en qué consistía.

Estás últimas semanas Diggory y yo no nos pudimos ver, él se encontraba entrenado para el Torneo y yo… tratando de ver más allá de las imágenes que me proporcionaba mi mente, terminaba agotada y desesperada porqué no había progresado. Al pasar por los pasillo de Hogwarts podías observar que los de Slytherin, llevaban sus botones de "APOYA A CEDRIC DIGGORY: EL AUTÉNTICO CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS". No me afectaba… Cedric es mi amigo, pero eso era demasiado ya que cambiaban mágicamente con un "POTTER APESTA". Y bueno Harry Potter esta en Gryffindor, donde pertenezco. Era fastidioso, los evitaba ya que no quería formar parte de su revuelo.

−¿Te encuentras bien?− le pregunte a mi amigo. Él tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

−No lo sé…Estoy nervioso.−comento.

−¡Vaya! Cedric Diggory, está nervioso, ¡rayos! Debería de pedir un deseo, esto no se ve todos los días.−Me burle de él.

Cedric rió por lo bajo.−¡Oh! Cállate, Lyra.−Dijo en una forma divertida y me dio un abrazo cálido.

Me puse rígida ante su contacto.−¿Qué significa esto, Diggory?−refiriéndome al abrazo.

−Es solo un abrazo, Ly, no pasa nada.

Los cuatro campeones habían pasaron la primera prueba a lo que conllevaría a la segunda ronda que se daría en un par de meses más adelante.

Antes de que pudiera ir hacía Cedric Diggory, Ginny me jalo del brazo y salió corriendo conmigo pisándole los talones.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Ginevra?- pregunte enojada.

-Iremos ver a alguien.- dijo esta, mientras nos deteníamos a pocos centímetros de unas enormes carpas.

-¿Aquí no se supone que se encuentran los dragones?- mi voz se escucho aterradora y sonó como pregunta que como afirmación.

-Sí…- vio mi cara de terror y prosiguió.- Es mi hermano…

-¿Cuál de todos?- y entonces para mi maldita suerte se abrió la puerta. Ginny se refugio a mi lado y nos quedamos paralizadas.

-Pero que demo… ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un pelirrojo, supe que era Charlie.

-Amm… Hola Charlie… Es que supe que estabas aquí y…- se rasco la nuca.- pues quería verte.- Ginny sonrió y yo reí por la cara de confusión de su hermano y tape mi boca disimuladamente.

-¡Charlie!... Está lista tu taza de café.- una voz proveniente de adentro que se estaba acercando.

-¿Esta Bill contigo?- pregunto su hermana.

Y Charlie no pudo contestar porqué Bill ya se encontraba afuera.- ¿Ginny?-dijo desconcertante, paso una mirada a su hermana y después a mí, reí de nuevo, sus caras eran de sorpresa combinadas con terror, el mayor de los Weasley me miro mal, pero no me importo.

−Hola Bill.−comento con demasiado entusiasmo Ginny.

Me quede en mi lugar y observe hacía otro lado, parecía que iban a discutir y eso me ponía los pelos de punta, siempre cuando un amigo pelea con sus papas o algún familiar en frente de ti es incomodo, tus ojos tienen que buscar refugio en otro lugar y no en ellos... Tienes que estar en modo planta. Como digo ¡INCOMODO!

− ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto de forma grosera, no voltee pero supe que era Bill.

−Esta de aquí tiene su nombre idiota y créeme, lo mismo quiero saber.−le dije. Sabía que me miraba, sentía su mirada profunda en mí.

−Los quería visitar y me la traje conmigo.- dijo apenada Ginny.

−No vuelvas a hacer esto, Ginny, trabajo con dragones… Recuérdalo.−la voz se Charlie se oía comprensiva y autoritaria.

−Bueno… si eso es todo, creo que me iré a ver a Cedric.− Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo de ahí, Ginny extendió su brazo y me mantuvo cerca de ella.

−Lo ves todos los días, Lyra, no te pasara nada si lo ves más al rato.

−Perfecto.− dije de mala gana, me sentía incomoda ahí mismo. Nunca había conocido a sus hermanos correctamente, esto era desagradable, ya que al parecer a uno de ellos le agradaba y al otro no.

−Un gusto volverte a ver Ly…− Charlie no recordaba mi nombre y eso me divertía.

−Lyra, me llamo Lyra y lo mismo digo, Charlie.−le sonreí, él era divertido y comprensivo, es lo que pude notar en mi estancia de dos día en la madriguera, lo sé demasiado, me había hecho cientos de preguntas sobre mis dibujo y que significaban, él fue amable, más amable que Bill. Y sí, dibujo, dibujo todo tipo de cosas, personas, animales, paisajes que me llamasen la atención, no era muy buena pero tampoco muy mala, mis dibujos tienen un toque personal.

−¿Lyra?... Qué bonito nombre, por supuesto para una chica hermosa.−esta vez, la voz era de un sujeto que se estaba acercado a los hermanos mayores de Ginny. Ladee mi cabeza y me quede conmocionada y levante una ceja de incredulidad. Nunca me he considerado una belleza. Mi madre por el contrario lo era, tenía un espíritu libre, su cabello era de un color rubio, una piel hermosa y no muy pálida, el tono de color perfecto, alta y delgada, en pocas palabras muy guapa, no como yo, tenía una piel… digamos con algo de color, con unos ojos extremadamente brillante de color azul grisáceo, no muy alta ni muy bajita, mi cabello era de un color café. Yo soy muy sarcástica y burlona y mi madre no.

Para su desagrado, no le di el gusto de ruborizarme, me quede mirando a Ginny y ella se encogió de hombros.−Mmm… Que amable.−lo dije en tono de aburrimiento para que este se cabreara pero no lo logre.

−¿Tienes novio, hermosa?−pregunto el desconocido.

−¿Disculpa?−dijo Bill

−Tú no Bill, serás muy guapo pero no eres mi tipo.−dijo el muchacho.−Le dije a la chica de los ojos bonitos.−me señalo.−¿Lyra? ¿No es así?

Enarque una ceja y me mordí el labio.

−Déjala en paz Edward.−dijo Charlie.

−No le estoy haciendo nada Charlie y te vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta Lyra ¿Tienes novio?−dijo Edward pícaramente.

Ginny vio lo desconcertada que me encontraba y lo incómoda que me sentía, la pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, todo esto me había tomado por sorpresa, Ginny contesto por mi.- Sí, ella tiene novio, se llama Cedric Diggory. Es uno de los cuatro CAMPEONES, que hace unos cuantos minutos desafió al gran dragón.

−¡Ginny!−reproche.−Él no es mi… ¡Oh! Sí… Sí lo es. Él es… mi ¿novio?−Dije en un tono no muy convincente.

−Es su novio.−lo hacía para que dejara de molestar, los hermanos se asombraron ante lo que acababa de decir Ginny.

−¿Satisfecho?- pregunto Bill.−Ahora vete de aquí, Edward.−Y así fue.

−No he escuchado las gracias todavía, Lyra.−Me dijo Ginny.

−¿En serio?... ¿Cedric?... Pudiste decir o crear otro nombre.−gruñí.−Pero está bien, me tengo que ir.− Ella asintió y me sorprendió de que no me detuviera.

−Como dije fue un gusto volverte a ver Charlie.− él me dio un abrazo y yo se lo devolví.

−Lo mismo digo, Lyra.−me sonrió. Y pase a despedirme de Bill.

−Adiós.−le extendí la mano al mayor de los Weasley. Él y yo no habíamos empezado bien, al parecer sentía cierto odio hacía mi por haberme escapado, pero no me importaba, él tomo mi mano, sentí un ligero escalofrío, lo mire a los ojos y aparte mi mano rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo pude oír que Bill le decía a Charlie, algo sobre mis ojos.

−Tiene unos ojos de infarto esa chica.−comento Bill.

−Créeme… ¡Lo sé!−contesto su hermano.


	5. Pareja para el baile

**Hola chicos, este es el quinto capítulo de mi Fanfiction, espero que les guste y lo disfrute, déjenme comentarios para saber su opinión y son bienvenidos todo tipo de opiniones. ¡Saludos!**

Un día la maestra McGonagall nos hizo espera, ¿motivos?, un aviso muy importante.

−Se acerca el baile de Navidad:−dijo de repente.−constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros.−Y acabando esa frase, todos se emocionaron dramáticamente.−Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo deseáis podéis invitar a un estudiante más joven... El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzara a las ocho en punto de la noche y terminara a la medianoche. Además se deben de portar muy bien, me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio.−dijo mirando fijamente a todos.−Se pueden ir.

Todos salieron apresuradamente del salón, como si quisieran conseguir pareja lo antes posible, "que fastidio" pensé. Saliendo de la clase vi que un chico de Durmstrang le pedía a una chica de Ravenclaw ser su pareja y al parecer esta le dijo que "Sí", Hice una mueca de asco. Nunca me han gustado mucho estas cosas y ahora más, cuando imágenes borrosas están siempre presente en mi cerebro.

Realmente no me importaba mucho el baile de navidad, prefería estar en casa con Jena, Cedric, y su familia pero ahora mi madre había ido a Francia a ver al sujeto llamado "Will".

−Beauregard.−alguien dijo a mi espalda.

−Diggory, ¿Ese milagro que por fin te veo?−el comenzó a reírse.−No es gracioso.−y seguí caminando.

Trato de seguirme.−Y dime… ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?−preguntó él.

−No, tal vez no asista al baile.

−¿Por qué?- se paró en seco

−¿Estas loco? Las estúpidas imágenes no dejan de atormentarme, me duele horrores la cabeza, apenas si me puedo concentrar en clases.−hice una mueca de dolor.

−No es nada Ly, tal vez solo es tu imaginación.−me di un beso en la coronilla y se fue de ahí.

−¡Vaya que de despedida!−le grite y él me guiño un ojo

* * *

Una semana antes del Baile de Navidad, me encontraba en las afueras de Hogwarts, mirando el gran lago y el estúpido barco de Durmstrang que trataba de dibujar. Un chico de esa misma escuela se estaba acercando con otros dos chicos a sus costados. "No los mires, no los mires".−me dije a mi misma.

El chico que iba en medio profirió un sonido para que le prestara atención, levante una ceja de incredulidad. Pude reconocer a dos de ellos, uno de ellos era Viktor Krum, y el que iba en medio era Scott Karamakov, "¿Y ahora que quieren?"

−Mmm… ¿Sí?−dije después de un rato, al ver que estos no se iban.

Hicieron los tres una reverencia, Scott Karamakov tomo mi mano y me levanto del frio pasto. Lo mire a los ojos, casi todos los chicos de Durmstrang son guapos y él no era la excepción, su cabello es de un color cobrizo oscuro, sus tez es pálida pero preciosa, sus ojos de un color verde, Scott le llegaba de altura a Viktor.

−Lyrra Beaurregard.−manifestó algo nervioso.−Me… prreguntaba si quisierras irr al baile conmigo.− "Mierda" pensé.

−¿Te estás burlado de mí? ¿Estás de broma?... Esto no es gracioso.−dije confundida, Viktor rio por debajo. Él negó con la cabeza.

El chico comenzó a sentirse incomodo porque yo me calle del todo.−uh… claro…iré contigo.−dije

−Te rrecojerre a las 19:45.− Scott me beso la mano y los tres se fueron a su barco.

Escuche un risita.−No te burles Cedric.−reñí.− No es gracioso.

−Él chico estaba nervioso y tú lo pusiste aun más, debiste ver su cara.−reí a carcajadas con él.

−Tienes toda la razón, provoco ese efecto en las personas…−Dije en tono de burla y le guiñe un ojo.− Y dime… ¿Tu ya tienes pareja?−pregunte, Cedric asintió y se me acerco al oído.

−Es…−me acerque más, queriendo saber de quién se trataba.− No te lo diré.- y se fue corriendo.−Te veo luego Lyra.

* * *

Él día se acerco muy rápido, seguía en la cama debatiéndome en ir o no. Scott, me había dicho que pasaría por mí en el vestíbulo a la 19:45, "Que horror". Todavía estaba a tiempo de remitir, decirle que me enferme de último momento del estomago… Eso siempre funciona.

Baje a la sala común, todavía en pijama, me restregué los ojos. Iba a voltear cuando alguien apareció a lado mí, provocándome un susto.−¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Me asustaste.−toque mi pecho dramáticamente.

−Te tienes que cambiar.−Dijo Ginny, a su lado se encontraba Hermione.- Me entere que vas con un chico de Durmstrang.

−¡Oh Ginny! Pero apenas son la 15:45, faltan cuatro horas y yo necesito dormir.−refunfuñe, mis pesadillas venían muy seguido por la noche así que tenía que dormir, me llevaron a rastrar al dormitorio de las chicas, saque el paquete que decía "Importante" en letras delicadas que mi madre me había dado.− Mmm… este debe ser.− Rasgue el envoltorio, me quede atónita, saque el vestido largo, parecía como si fuera hecho para alguna diosa griega.

El vestido aparentemente era de seda y pensé que le pudo costar mucho a mi madre, era hermoso de color durazno casi pálido, muy clarito, contenía brillantes en el abdomen formando un cinturón, los tirantes del vestido eran gruesos que llegaba un poco abajo de la espalda media, simplemente hermosos y sofisticado. Mientras me vestía, las chicas iban entrando y saliendo del dormitorio. Me puse unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón, parecía botines, lo bueno es que no se veían por el largo del vestido. Me delinee los ojos, puse un poco de sombra negra y vino combinadas para que quedaron un look dramático, me puse rímel y labial, mi peinado fue algo sencillo, era como una especie de diadema que llegaba la mitad atrás de la nuca que la forme con la mitad de mi cabello, lo demás lo rice y uno que otro cabello suelto.

Baje al vestíbulo para encontrarme con Scott, de hecho el se encontraba ya esperándome. El chico dio una reverencia, me ofreció su mano y lo tome, me guió hasta las mesas.−¡Estas herrmosa!−dijo este. Trate de no ruborizarme, pero adivinen qué, no lo logre.


	6. El baile de Navidad

**He tomado algunas escenas del libro y película en este fanfiction, otras ideas son producto de mi imaginación.**

Cada que podía trataba de hacer platica con Scott, realmente nunca le hable el primer día en que el barco de Durmstrang llego, ni mucho menos los siguientes días, prácticamente este es la primera vez que nos hablamos y al parecer éramos muy diferentes, él hablaba casi todo el tiempo de Quidditch, pocas veces de música, como… ¿Cuál era mi grupo favorito?, pero aclaremos algo, mis grupos favoritos son de personas muggles, los de él eran grupos de este mundo mágico. Pero a excepción de eso, logramos entablar una bonita conversación de: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿En donde naciste?

Él tenía un hermano menor que estudiaba igualmente en Durmstrang, su color favorito es el rojo y nació en Bulgaria y que toda su familia ha asistido a esa escuela. Su acento me causaba un poco de risa así que toda nuestra conversación me encontraba sonriendo.

−En Durmstrang, realmente enseñan las Arrtes Oscurras, por su puesto todas las materrias pero se enfocan más en esta.

−¿Y… tú por qué crees que enseñan más las artes oscuras?... Digo… es pura curiosidad.− Me había enterado que la mayor parte de alumnos y docentes de esa escuela eran seguidores de Voldemort. Muchas de las personas de Hogwarts me preguntaba por qué decía el nombre de este señor oscuro, la cosa esta así, nací en Francia, una mayor parte de mi niñez me la pase en ese país y después de lo sucedido con Will, mi madre y yo estuvimos viajando, casi por todo el mundo, así que nadie sabía nada del señor tenebroso o realmente ocultaban lo sucedido, cosa que no me extraña, nunca supe de esa historia hasta que llegue a Inglaterra, me crié con muggles, fui a una escuela muggle, tenía uno que otro amigo muggle a petición de mi madre, para mí fue lo mejor, ella quería que no me acercara al mundo mágico pero después cambio de parecer y fue cuando nos mudamos a Londres, donde conocí a Cedric, gracias a la gran proximidad que tienen nuestras casas y por supuesto donde obtuve mi carta de Hogwarts un par de años más tarde.

−Mmm… Bueno… no lo sé.−Él me ocultaba algo y supe que así esa teoría era cierta.

−¿Aceptan a todo tipo de alumno?−pregunte.

−No realmente… Aceptan solamente a alumnos de sangrre purra, cosa que a mi parrecer no es necesarrio, me gustarría que hubiera todo tipo de personas, pero no todos comparrten los mismos ideales como yo.−me miro.

Me sentí incomoda y cambié de tema.−¿Porqué decidiste invitarme al baile?

Él se ruborizo enseguida y tomo un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.−Bueno… Erres muy guapa… Y te había visto unas cuantas veces estarr cerrca del gran lago, ¿así es como lo llaman, cierto? ¿Dibujabas el barrco de Durmstrang?−Asentí a sus preguntas.−Trataba de arrmarrme de valor para hablarrte, lo hubierra hecho antes, hasta que llego la oportunidad de hacerrlo.− Refiriéndose al baile

Cuando todos ya habían terminado de comer desaparecieron los platos. Dumbledore se levanto y pidió a los alumnos hacer lo mismo, empezó a sonar la música, los cuatro campeones y sus parejas empezaron a bailar. Después alumnos con sus respectivas parejas también se les unían. Solo baile 3 canciones con Scott, Cedric se acerco en la cuarta canción, para bailar conmigo.

−¿Y donde dejaste a Cho?−pregunte inocentemente.−¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías con ella? La chica no me cae bien pero… Lo hubiera dado por desapercibido, por ti, lo sabes, ¿no?

−¿Qué? ¿No puedo bailar una pieza contigo?−evadió la pregunta. Puse mala cara y seguimos bailando hasta que la música paro, entro el profesor Flitwick detrás de las grandes cortinas de color plateado del escenario.

−Damas y caballeros su atención por favor, por primera vez tocando en vivo desde Hogwarts, por favor démosle la bienvenida a ¡Las brujas de Macbeth!

En ese momento cuando el profesor Flitwick menciono a la banda todas las parejas corrieron emocionados para conseguir un bueno lugar. Cedric y yo nos miramos y corrimos hacía la multitud. A mi lado ya se encontraba Scott y a lado de Cedric, Cho.

−Muy bien Hogwarts ¿Están listos para algo de buena música?−Dijo el cantante de la banda llamado Myron Wagtail.- Vamos…−Todos gritaban emocionados.−¡Quiero ver las manos levantadas en el aire.−comenzaban a brincar alguna que otra persona que se encontraba ahí.- Se ve bien, vamos a enseñar a bailar esta noche, ¿están listos?− Y empezó a cantar.

No me importo que tuviera vestido de gala, comencé a brincar alocadamente, Cedric paso su mano por mi hombro, Scott poso su mano en mi cintura y comenzamos a bailar, brincar... Esto parecía más un concierto de Rock pesado. Era muy grato, me encontraba con tanta energía que bloqueaba por completo la preocupación que tenía. Por una noche, me olvide de todo los que me mantenía al margen, era grandioso ese sentimiento.

Cuando ya había dado la medianoche los alumnos empezaron a evacuar el Gran Comedor. Cedric se había ido con Cho.

Scott y yo caminamos hasta llegar a la gran escalinata de mármol.

−Grracias porr serr mi parreja, me he diverrtido mucho.−aseguro Scott Karamakov MUY RUBORIZADO.

−También me he divertido mucho, gracias por invitarme.−le devolví la sonrisa.

Scott amablemente me beso la mano, me miro intensamente, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, se estaba acercando peligrosamente, mirando mis labios. Un aclara miento de garganta nos saco de trance. Me ruborice, los dos nos miramos y después miramos en dirección de aquel ruido

−Ya ha acabado el baile es hora de que estén en sus dormitorios ¡Ahora!−dijo en tono autoritario Bill Weasley, parecía molesto

Me quede callada, Scott me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios e hizo una reverencia, me quede mirando como desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

Iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando Weasley mayor me llamo.

−Espera…−dijo apenas audible.

Levante una ceja en forma de interrogante.−¿Sucede algo?

−¿Quién es él?− Comento molesto señalando la dirección en donde había desaparecido la silueta de Scott.

−¿Acaso importa?− Conteste cortante.

−Al parecer no es de Hogwarts ¿Verdad?− su tono era frío.

−No, él no es de Hogwarts… es de Durmstrang.

−Hm…−profirió. Esto me desconcertaba, su cambio de humor me provocaba dolor de cabeza.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− dije de sopetón.−Pensé que era un baile para los alumnos de Hogwarts, no para lo Ex alumnos.

− El profesor Dumbledore pidió chaperones para que alumnos no hagan de las suyas.−me miro severamente. Lo mire mal.

−Que bien.− dije sin mucho ánimo. Me dispuse a subir las escalera.− Que tengas buenas noches… nos vemos luego.

Y esas fueron las pocas palabras que intercambie con Bill Weasley.


	7. Always and Forever in your heart

**Espero que les guste. ¡Saludos!**

El día siguiente del baile de Navidad, todos se levantaron tarde, la sala de Gryffindor se oía silenciosa, que es poco común, todo el mundo andaba muy cansados de la noche del baile.

Casi todos andaban en pijama, incluyéndome a mí, había bajado al Gran Comedor a agarrar unas cuantas tostadas, un tazón de avena, fruta y zumo de naranja.

Trataba que toda mi comida que llevaba en los brazos no se me cayera, por suerte me encontré con los gemelos que igualmente llevaban comida, uno de ellos tomo un poco de la mía para ayudarme.

−¡Oh! Muchas gracias Fred.−le dije con una sonrisa.

−De nada guapa, cuando quieras…−Entonces paró en seco.−¿Cómo sabes que soy Fred?—pregunto nervioso y George se le quedo viendo aterrado.

−Porque eres tú… Y George es George, ¿no?−Dije sin comprenderlo.−¿Qué acaso Molly no los diferencia?

−No, nos confunde al igual que todos los demás… Tú eres una excepción.

−Entonces que afortunada soy.−dije burlándome. Entramos a la sala común y los tres nos sentamos en una mesa.

−¡Vaya! Comes mucho para una chica de tu edad.−dijo George.

Me toque el corazón dramáticamente.−Eso duele Weasley. Estas celosos porque yo estoy en crecimiento y tu ya no puedes comer esa gran cantidad de comida− Y le enseñe el bocado que estaba masticando, los dos se empezaron a reír.

−¿Cuántos años tienes? He escuchado que entraste tarde a Hogwarts.−dijo Fred.

−Tengo 16 años. Entre a los 13 ya sé, ya sé, ¿por qué a esa edad si todo mundo entra a los 11 y 12?−dije antes que ellos preguntaran.− Porque mi madre y yo estuvimos viajando mucho y estaba estudiando en una escuela muggle antes de enterarme de todo este lío.

−Nos llevamos por un año.−dijo Fred, olvidando todo lo que había dicho.

−¡Hurra! Que maravilla… Casi somos iguales…−dije con puro sarcasmo.

−Eres de la familia.−Dijo George muy feliz que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi tono y sonreí de lo que dijo.

−Eso es muy halagador, ahora podemos ser hermanos todos.−dije muy alegre y ellos empezaron a reírse.

−Te tendremos que teñir el cabello de rojo.−Me guiño un ojo y me abrazaron los dos.

* * *

La segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos llego rapidísimo, las imágenes nunca se iban, persistían en mi mente siempre era lo mismo pero el caso es que estaban más borrosas, era como si no las pudiera detener. Presentía algo, sabía que algo se aproximaba… Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, temblaba a lo desconocido porque no sabía que iba a suceder.

Mi temor cada día aumentaba… Por mí, por Cedric, por Harry, por todos.

El día en que daba comienzo la segunda prueba, solo pude desearles buena suerte a los chicos, me había vuelto a desmayar, la anterior semana me la pase en la enfermería por mis múltiples desmayos que las enfermeras no comprendían, ese día lo habrían pasado por alto sino me hubiese pegado fuertemente en la cabeza cuando me desmaye, faltaba como una hora para que empezara la segunda prueba, me encontraba con Fred, George, Ginny en las afueras de Hogwarts, cuando sentí un ligero mareo, me sentí débil, agarre el brazo de Ginny cuando mi visión se empezó a formar borrosa, por un momento pensé que eran las imágenes pero al parecer no y minutos después caí en el duro césped, según Fred, trataron de atraparme pero fue demasiado tarde, me llevaron a la enfermería, desperté después de un par de minutos, Cedric ya se encontraba ahí y me dio un fuerte abrazo al descubrir que no había pasado a mayores, los gemelos lo calmaron un poquito, después llego Harry preguntándome si me encontraba bien, al poco rato los dos se despidieron y les deseé a los dos buena suerte.

Según las enfermeras mi desmayo había sido provocado por alguna de estas causas: Estrés emocional, miedo, pánico, ansiedad o niveles bajos de azúcar en la sangre… ¡Din, din, din! Acertaron en la mayoría. Y llegaron al acuerdo que mi desmayo fue por el exceso de ansiedad de los benditos exámenes

Prácticamente me la pase durmiendo todo lo que duro la prueba. Cedric me fue a visitar, me trajo noticias, y con ello la tercera y última prueba se llevaría acabó el día 24 de Junio.

Al siguiente día me dejaron salir de la enfermería.

* * *

Las imágenes que se daban en mi mente iban pasando más a prisa de lo normal, las siluetas de las personas era un desastre, seguían borrosas, ningún rostro se podía ver, lo único que se podía ver bien era el escenario en donde todas las imágenes se formaban… Un cementerio, un jodido y feo cementerio. "Esto ni siquiera tenía sentido" y déjame decirte, "no era normal ni en el mundo mágico", me dije a mi misma.

Los meses siguientes sentía una infinidad de inquietud. Casi siempre me la pasaba temblando, parecía como si sufriera un ataque epiléptico, salvo que ya no me desmayaba. No dormía del todo bien, lo cual odiaba, ya que siempre en la madrugaba me despertaba bañada de sudor, acosada de las malditas pesadillas.

El fin de semana nos habían dejado ir a Hogsmeade, como siempre, alumnos de tercer grado en adelante podían asistir. Ese día me la pase con Cedric.

−Sigue en Francia−. Comente insegura.

− ¿Por qué habla con Will?− Que al parecer Cedric no se cansaba de hacer preguntas.

−Según quiere arreglar las cosas, que ni siquiera se pueden arreglar. El idiota cree que con hablar muy dulce puede tener accesibilidad a mí, Ja… Espero que Jena no lo permita o estaré perdida.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí− Okay… Te tengo un regalo−. Lo mire como si quisiera decir "¿A qué te refieres?" Saco una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.− Lo vi en una tienda muggle en las vacaciones antes de regresar a la escuela… Pensé en ti, como eres "especial" para mí−. Dijo entre comillas y le di un puñetazo en el hombro.−Bueno, bueno… Muy, muy especial, te compre esto, como dándote las gracias por esta gran amistad que me has brindado. Y pensar que te odiaba al principio y míranos ahora…− Sonreí. – Lo arregle para que tuviera ese toque de magia.− Me le quede mirando.−Bueno, bueno está bien pedí ayuda.

Me extendió el paquetito negro y lo abrí, me quede boquiabierta, era un relicario en forma de corazón, por supuesto el relicario era pequeño, tenía letras gravadas que decía _**"**_ _ **Always and Forever in your heart"**_ … Eso me dejo sin palabras.

−¿No pretendes ver que hay adentro?− Y sin pensármelo dos veces lo abrí.

Era una pequeña foto que se acomodaba bien, de Cedric y yo, la imagen se movía como muchos otros retratos que estaban en todo el castillo de Hogwarts. En la foto los dos sonreímos y nos abrazábamos. Trate de recordar ese momento en que se tomo la foto, pero Cedric me saco de mis pensamientos.

−Sentí que debía de poner esa frase, como diciéndote que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, nunca te voy a dejar sola, Lyra. Y agradeciéndote por estos años de amistad. Eres como parte de mi familia, hasta parece que mis padres te quiere más a ti que a mí−. Comencé a reír sobre lo que dijo.

−¿Y… bien? ¿Qué te parece?... − al ver que no contestaba, comento.− Di algo, por favor.

Reí por lo bajo y abrí la boca.− Es perfecto Cedric, primero no te hubieras molestado.− Lo abrace.− Segundo mi madre te quiere más a ti, ya sabes−. Moví la cabeza como si fuera obvio−. Tú prestas atención y no te portas mal, no haces todo lo contrario a lo que te dicen−. Le guiñe un ojo. − Tercero: Muchísimas gracias y te quiero mucho Credric. Eres como un hermano para mí, no sabes lo mucho que me sentía sola cuando sucedió lo de Will. Jena y yo viajando por casi todo el mundo… Tú fuiste el único que me acepto aun estando rota, me volviste hacerme sonreír cuando mis días eran muy grises y no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo mucho que me has dado todos estos años, te quiero y me importas mucho… La verdad no sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida.

Mi amigo tenía los ojos llorosos cuando rompimos el abrazo, me dio un beso en la coronilla, aparto mi cabello y me puso el relicario.

−Este relicario contienen (un hechizo) una condición, la cosa esta así, no te lo podrás quitar−. Al ver mi cara de horror prosiguió.− no te preocupes no le pasara nada contra algo que lo ataque, como por ejemplo el agua, hechizos, alguna niña que te lo quiera robar, etc. Este corazoncito tiende a brillar de un azul como el de las llamas del cáliz pero un poco más claro, eso quiere decir que siempre estoy contigo, cuando deje de brillar bueno, significa… Más bien en caso de que nuestra amistad se rompa… O te lo quites porque ya no me quieras, este hermoso collar estará roto en cosa de segundos. Así que ten cuidado y no me hagas enojar.

−Calma Diggory, Ja… No lo haré−. Le di un abrazo más.


	8. Un día más

Desde hace un tiempo no tuve noticia alguna de Jena, para mí era algo normal pero esta vez me llego a preocupar por que se iba a encontrar con el idiota de Will, mi vida fue un infierno a su lado, ¿cómo rayos pretendía mi madre arreglar eso? Nunca lo pude olvidar, él encerrándome por semanas para que se me quitara la maldición que me asechaba.

Todos esos días que me mantuvo en cautiverio, no me daba de comer, no podía bañarme, dormía en el piso donde no tenía cobijas alguna que me tapara, solo el suelo y yo.

Mi madre no tenía idea sobre lo que Will me estaba haciendo, Jena estaba en ese tiempo viajando gracias a su trabajo de Auror o como le decía a mi padre, ella era diseñadora de modas por eso andaba viajando.

Cuando lo supo y me vio en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, casi mata a Will, por todo lo que me hizo, estaba desnutrida y en un mal estado psicológico, ¿cómo no estarlo a despensas de ese monstruo?

Estaba en ese momento bastante inestable, que a veces no podía reconocer a mi madre, con múltiples pesadillas y gritos en la noche.

Jena quería que me alejara del mundo mágico, lo hice por un tiempo, pero después nos dieron un lugar fijo, Londres, donde todo cambio, mis ojos comenzaron a tener más pigmento de lo normal, yo los odiaba, mi madre siempre andaba trabajando así que nunca supo de las gotas que utilizaba para ocultarlos, semanas antes del Mundial de Quidditch se dio cuenta.

Mis días en Hogwarts eran difíciles, tenía dolor de cabeza casi a todas horas y no eran por las asignaturas que Hogwarts daba, estaba en alerta permanente todos los día, porque lo que sentía no lo podía ignorar, era algo tan grande que lo odiaba.

Pasa un poco más de tiempo con Cedric, él estaba colado por Cho, yo sin en cambio mi vida amorosa no me daba importancia, las imágenes en mi mente me mantenía muy ocupada para ese tipo de cosas.

Scott, sin en cambio lo tomo de buena manera, según él, quería cortejarme bien. Me veía con él algunas veces, solía encontrármelo más en el Gran comedor a la hora de la cena o en el Gran Lago.

* * *

El Lunes en el gran comedor fue un desastre, me encontraba a lado de Hermione desayunando cuando un montón de lechuzas se posaron delante de ella queriendo entregar lo que tenían en sus picos al mismo tiempo.

Comencé a reírme de la situación en la que estaba era demasiado chistosa, aleje los platos que se encontraban más cerca de ella para que no tiraran nada.

−Diablos, Hermione, sabemos que te encanta leer, ¿pero no crees que son demasiados?−dije mirando todo lo que habían traído las lechuzas

−¿Cuántos ejemplares has pedido? −preguntó Harry, agarrando la copa de Hermione antes de que una de las lechuzas la tiraran.

Me distraje por un momento cuando Hermione ya tenía todas las manos llenas de granos.

−¡Oh jod…!−No pude acabar la frase, Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos.

−¡Pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir! −dijo Ron, agarrando con cautela el sobre y oliéndolo.

−Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería −le aconsejó Harry al tiempo que echaban a volar las lechuzas.

−Qué gran idea Harry.−dije con sarcasmo. Me levante de mi asiento, recogí a Hermione por el brazo, no tenía porque hacerlo, pero ella pudiera necesitar una amiga, trate de cubrir sus manos con las mangas de la capa y me la lleve a la enfermería, antes de que todos se dieran cuenta.

−No te preocupes, Herms, todo estará bien… −Al ver que seguía con los ojos llorosos le dije.−Puedes llorar si quieres, no le diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo.−Levante mi mano.

−Gracias, Lyra. Estoy bien. –Dijo.

Llegamos a la enfermería, una de las enfermeras le pregunto a Hermione que había sucedido y ella le comenzó a explicar, me quede un rato con ella hasta que la enfermera me dijo que me fuera a clases, ya que Hermione se encontraba en buenas manos.

Llegue a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Me reuní con Ron y Harry.

−Bueno… Ella se va a recuperar, solamente que me sacaron antes de saber que le iban a hacer.

−Sí te sacaron, ¿por qué no regresaste a Herbolaria? –Pregunto Ron.

− Me perdí, el castillo es demasiado grande, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?.−Les sonreí y ellos empezaron a reírse.

−Gracias Lyra.−dijo Harry.

−No hay de qué.−Le guiñe un ojo.

Entonces un vocecita chillona hablo. −Potter, ¿has roto con tu novia? ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada en el desayuno?−Dijo Pansy Parkinson

Harry no dijo nada, pero yo voltee en el momento exacto para mostrarle el dedo medio, ella se enojo, Draco la detuvo, le enseñe la lengua y me fui de ahí.

En las siguientes semanas los alumnos se enteraron de todo lo relativo al supuesto triángulo amoroso Harry-Hermione-Krum. Gracias a Rita Skeeter. Pobre de ellos.

* * *

−¿Por qué tienes que ir en la noche al Campo de Quidditch, Cedric?−Le pregunte a mi amigo algo sobre protectora, seguía temblando por todo.

−El señor Bagman nos dirá algo de la prueba Ly, no te preocupes.−Me agarro de los hombros y me abrazo.

En eso ya se acercaba Harry igualmente hacía nosotros.

−Ten cuidado.−dije en voz baja.

−Siempre.−Me dio un beso en la frente.

Los vi desaparecer y me fui directo a la cama.


	9. Las familias de los campeones

Durante los siguientes días, me la pase ayudando a Cedric, leyendo sobre todo tipo de hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos, etc. Agarrábamos libros de la biblioteca y nos íbamos a un aula vacía.

−¡Vaya! Casi he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca.−Dije quejándome. −A Jena le gustara oír eso. –agarre mi cabeza con las dos manos.

–Llegue a pensar que leer todos los libros de la biblioteca sería divertido… pero me he equivocado.− dijo Cedric azotando su cabeza en una de las mesas.

−Lo sé. Pensaba terminar bien mi mes… Pero. −Estaba saturada de todo tipo de información, necesitaba dejar de pensar.

−No lo hiciste…−dijo por mí.

−No, no lo hice.− Señale toda la pila de libros y me uní a él.

−Deberías de comenzar con los maleficios, sé que eres un experto en todo esto. −Señale los libros. −Pero deberías practicar por si te pones nervioso o se te olvida algún hechizo. –Dije no muy convencida. −Hasta dejare que practiques conmigo Diggory.

Sonó la campana en ese momento, Cedric se paró a toda prisa y yo me quede sentada.

−Mmm… Ñe… Creo que me quedare aquí, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a Adivinación, tengo que descansar de todo lo que he leído hoy.−dije aun acostada en la mesa.

−Está bien, Ly. Nos vemos en la cena.−dijo mi amigo, me dio un beso en la frente y salió del aula.

Me quede todo lo que restaba del día en esa aula vacía, había visto de nuevo las imágenes cuando esta con Cedric, pero esta vez no dije nada, me quede ahí tumbada agarrando mi cabeza hasta que llego la hora de cenar y me fui al Gran Comedor. Cene algo ligero, le sugerí a Cedric ensayar un poco y me fui a la cama.

Me la pasaba estudiando ya que los exámenes acababan el día de la tercera prueba, repartía mi tiempo, estudiando y ayudando a Cedric a practicar. Eso me servía de algún modo, tendría sobresaliente en la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras gracias a Cedric.

Al parecer toda la escuela estaba emocionadísimos por la tercera prueba que tendría lugar una semana antes de fin de curso. Y yo me puse más nerviosa en los siguientes días, me costaba dormir, me levantaba a todas horas, siempre la misma pesadilla que no podía recordar una vez ya despierta… Esto era un caos.

* * *

Y el 24 de Junio llego… Estaba totalmente deprimida. Ginny me ayudo a salir de la cama y me pregunto cientos de veces sí me encontraba bien, le respondía con una sonrisa forzada y trataba de controlarme. Bajamos al Gran Comedor, el desayuno fue muy ruidoso en la mesa de Gryffindor la mañana de la tercera prueba. Casi no toque el mío, no sentía apetito.

−Diablos, mujer… Te ves muy pálida.− comento Fred.

−Gracias.− dije muy apagada. Los gemelos se me quedaron viendo, Fred poso una mano por mi espalda para darme animo.

−Vamos, tienes que comer, Lyra− me dijo Ginny, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba.−Él estará bien, Lyra… No tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo este Torneo es muy seguro−. Los gemelos asintieron.

El grito de Malfoy me espanto tanto que me abrace con Fred.

−Diablos… Estoy muy nerviosa.−dije y los tres Weasley comenzaron a reír.

−¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a poner furioso con nosotros?−Dijo Draco.

Mire hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy tenía en la mano un ejemplar de El Profeta. A lo largo de la mesa, los de Slytherin se reían y se volvían en las sillas para ver cómo reaccionaba Harry.

Fred agarro un periódico de un estudiante. Había una foto de Harry, bajo un titular muy destacado:

HARRY POTTER, «TRASTORNADO Y PELIGROSO»

Decidí no leerlo porque trataba de no perder a mi amigo de vista, esto suena muy acosador, pero me alarme cuando McGonagall mando a llamarlo y él se fue. Lo mismo hizo con Harry, después Fleur y Krum, al mismo tiempo. Comencé a marearme, cerré mis ojos y me agarre con fuerza de los extremos de la mesa, los chico se dieron cuenta, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, ellos se encontraban mirándome.

− ¿Qué?−Comente cortante. Y me pare bruscamente, cuando ya estaba a punto de dar unos cuantos pasos para salir del gran comedor la profesora McGonagall me freno.

− Tienes que ir a la Sala de al lado señorita Beauregard−. Dijo.

−¿Para qué?− mi voz se escuchaba de mal humor que la profesora me miro horrible.

− Las familias de los campeones están invitadas y Cedric te considera familia, te debes de dar prisa para que puedas saludar e irte a tu examen de Historia de la Magia y después te daré tiempo para que convivas con él ¿Entendido?− dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

−Sí.−Me volvió a mirar mal.−Claro… Entendido… ¡Gracias!

Cuando abrí la puerta observe que se encontraba Viktor, posiblemente hablando con su madre y a lado de él… su padre. Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba Fleur Delacour conversando con su madre en francés y la pequeña Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur que le sostenía la mano a su madre, esta última me sonrió amigablemente. Vi que la Señora Weasley y Bill se encontraban apoyando Harry, Molly lo abrazaba, eso me pareció dulce, sentí la mirada de Bill posarse en mi nuca, lo voltee a ver y el bajo la mirada, _"¿qué diablos?" pensé_. _Habíamos quedado bien la ultima vez, ¿no?_ Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Cedric, con sus padres a lado de él. Me sonrió cuando me vio, fui caminando aprisa hacia mi amigo y me abrazo, al igual que sus padres.

−Pensé que McGonagall no te iba a dejar.

−Sí lo sé.−estaba muy absuelta en mis pensamientos que me costaba trabajo concentrarme. Tenía que parpadear para poner atención a lo que decía.

−¿Te encuentra bien? –Me perdí en mis pensamientos por unos momentos, me zarandeo y lo mire.− ¿Qué ocurre?−se escuchaba preocupado, yo tenía los ojos llorosos como si me hubiera dado una fuerte gripe.−… Estas muy pálida…− Su madre me toco la frente para medir mi temperatura.

−Bueno no tienes temperatura.−dijo la mamá de Cedric.

Di un paso hacia atrás.− Emm… Me tengo que ir.− Mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa. – Ya sabes… tengo que hacer mi último examen… McGonagall me dijo que después me dará un tiempo libre… para verte... verlos. Eso es bueno.−Miraba a los costados, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Comenzó a faltarme el aire. Salí casi corriendo de esa habitación, no paré hasta que llegue al salón y me quede tumbada en mi asiento dando bocanadas de aire, así me quede hasta que se fue llenando el salón de estudiantes


	10. El gran día

Acabaron todas mis clases, me quede sentada abrazando mis piernas en los escalones de mármol que daban al Gran comedor, no tenía ganas de entrar… Me quede así por varios minutos, mirando… nada en especial. Solo era consciente que mi mente divagaba. Hasta que alguien toco mi hombro, levante la mirada y la volví a bajar cuando me percate de quien era. Parecía que ese día estaba destinado a que todo me saliera mal, mi examen había sido un caos, no recordaba casi nada de los que venía, trate de copiar a alguien los últimos diez minutos pero no funciono.

−¿Lyra?...−pregunto con suavidad.−¿Qué ocurre?

−Nada… Estoy… ¿Bien?− Lo último me salió más como si fuera una pregunta que una afirmación. –Tengo que volver a la Sala común de Gryffindor… se me ha olvidado algo…

−Ly, sé que estas mintiendo, soy el único que puede notar cuando lo haces y cuando no. Vamos, tienes que comer algo, sé que no tocaste tu desayuno esta mañana.− Me forzó a pararme y me condujo de la mano como si fuera una niña chiquita hasta la mesa de Gryffindor aun que este día no contaba porqué todas las casa podían estar donde quisieran sentarse. Cedric se sentó junto a mí y sus padres yacían ya enfrente de nosotros, la familia Weasley ya se encontraba ahí, Fred me dio una mirada de compasión.

Cedric, puso comida en mi plato, sirvió sumo en mi vaso y me dio un beso en la coronilla. Mire mi plato y supe que no iba a entrar un bocado de eso por lo nervios que cargaba.

−Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de Lyra?− Preguntó Ginny a lado mío, deje de ver mi plato de comida para centrarme en Molly.

−Sí, la he visto hoy, hola de nuevo querida.− Me dio una sonrisa y me dio un fuerte abrazo. −¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálida hija.

−¡Oh! Emmm… Me encuentro bien… Es solo… qué… Mmm…

−Ella está bien mamá. –dijeron al unisonó los gemelos y Ginny, eso provoco que Molly, Bill y Cedric se les quedara viendo.

Me encogí de hombros. También tuve que saludas al mayor de los Weasley. Él se paro enfrente de mí me extendió su mano y la tome.

−Lyra.−comento en forma de saludo.

−Bill.− y me dio un apretón de manos, no soltó mi mano, se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos, después de unos segundo me dejo ir y yo volví a mi asiento junto Diggory, quede más desconcertada de lo que ya me encontraba.

Una vez ya todos terminaron su comida fueron saliendo del Gran comedor, los padres de Cedric nos dejaron solos ya que ellos iban a pasear por las afueras de Hogwarts.

Cedric y yo nos sentamos cerca del gran lago, donde se encontraba el barco de Durmstrang. Prácticamente ese nuestro lugar donde quería estar sola, pensando o dibujando y Cedric a lado mío. Me recosté en su hombro, él me abrazo y nos quedamos así, por casi media hora, sin decir ni una palabra.

−Voy estar bien Lyra. Te lo prometo.− Dijo de repente, me dio un apretón en el brazo.

−Lo sé.− mis palabras no me convencían, tenía un nudo en la garganta, mi corazón me dolía porque presentía algo y por más que quisiera decirle que no participara, no lo haría.−¿Estas muy dispuesto a participar? ¿No es así?

−No pasará nada Ly. –Dijo él en tono suave. –Me verás sano y salvo cuando acabe la prueba, hasta nos desvelaremos cuando gane y cuando vayamos a casa te comprare un rico helado. –Me sonrió mi amigo de una manera que no lo había visto sonreír, era un expresión angelical que supe que no se me borraría de mi mente, una imagen sumamente bonita.

−¿Por qué nunca me dibujaste? –Pregunto.

−¿Qué quieres decir? –Dije aun sin comprender.

−Si… Tú nunca me dibujaste, siempre dibujabas objetos, casas, barcos.−Me guiño un ojo.−Ya sabes cuándo espiabas a los de Durmstrang.−Hasta dibujaste el castillo de Hogwarts. Pero nunca a mí.

−Dibujar o fotografiar algo es intentar capturarlo para siempre. No te puedo hacer eso, no le podría hacer eso a alguien. Te quiero tanto que nunca intentaría mantenerte de esa manera para siempre, porque eres libre de cambiar y de crecer, sino lo hiciera es como si murieras, porque ya no podrías cambiar…

Se me quedo mirando de repente, su mirada pasaba por toda mi cara, como si quisiera recordarme, hice lo mismo−…Gracias… −Dijo Cedric. –Te quiero mucho Lyra, siempre lo haré, no sabes cuanto agradezco que estés en mi vida.

Me abrazo de nuevo, después de un gran rato nos levantamos y volvimos al gran comedor. Unos a cenar y otros no tanto.


	11. No te vayas ahora

No comí mucho, Cedric, me amenazo con darme de comer en la boca si no probaba lo que estaba en mi plato, así que solo comí la mitad de mis raciones. Cuando el techo encantado comenzó a pasar del azul a un morado oscuro, Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio.

−Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de Quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio.

Mire a mi amigo y este parecía nervioso. −Lo harás bien, Cedric. Te quiero mucho, pase lo que pase.

−También te quiero mucho, Ly. −Y nos hundimos en un fuerte abrazo, me dio un beso en la coronilla.

Harry se levantó. A lo largo de la mesa, todos los de Gryffindor lo aplaudieron. Los Weasley, Hermione y yo le deseamos buena suerte.

Cedric salió del Gran comedor junto a Fleur, Harry y Viktor.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, mi amigo grito. −SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE, RECUÉRDALO. −sonreí ante eso por qué sabía que era para mí.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Dumbledore nos dejo salir hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde sería la última prueba. Deje salir un gran suspiro de nerviosismo _"Respira, respira, no dejes de respirar"._ me decía a mí misma.

Me senté junto a la familia Weasley, nos encontrábamos en medio de las gradas, Los Diggory se fueron a lo alto para ver mejor, mi asiento daba hacia las escaleras, agarre fuertemente la orilla de las gradas, trataba de no desmayarme. Comencé a temblar, Ginny se dio cuenta de ello.

−¿Tienes frio, Lyra? −Al ver que no conteste prosiguió. −Bill préstale tu suéter. −Dijo esta en tono mandón.

Al ver que Bill casi cedía, hable. −No es necesario, ya se me pasara… son… los nervios... Estaré bien. −lo último que dije fue para convencerme a mi misma que lo estaría.

Pocos minutos después Bagman comenzó a hablar:

−¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! −Los aplausos provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro−. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! −Más aplausos−. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

Vaya, ni siquiera podía aplaudir estaba más centrada en que a mi amigo no le pasara nada y regresara con vida.

—¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! —Dijo Bagman—. Tres... dos... uno...

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto. Por segunda vez volvió a sonar el silbato y entro Viktor Krum. Por tercera vez sonó el silbato y entro Fleur Delacour.

Pasaron los minutos y no había indicio alguno de los campeones, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, a veces podía sentir las miradas de los Weasley, mirándome por si me pasaba algo. Paso como una hora y solo miraba fijamente el laberinto, la primera que salió fue Fleur y a los 30 o 40 minutos después salió Krum, ninguno con la copa. Me sentía mal, estaba mal, estaba temblando… Algo sucedía, pero no lo comprendía, a veces mi visión se nublaba y luego regresaba a la normalidad.

−Lyra… Lyra.− me saco de mi ensoñación. − ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida… Parece como si te quisieras desmayar.

−Estoy bien. En serio…

Dos horas, dos horas y medio y ningún rastro de Harry y Cedric, mi mente estaba jugando conmigo.

La hora se volvía eterna, solo quería verlo a salvo. Y de repente todo paso muy rápido, todas mis pesadillas se hicieron reales en aquel momento, Harry y Cedric aparecieron en el césped, pero este último no mostraba indicios de vida, la multitud enloqueció algunos gritaron. Parecía como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, solo podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón que latía muy rápido, estaba aterrada, empecé a temblar descontrolada mente, no supe en qué momento me había parado porque de repente sentía como sí mis piernas en algún momento me irían a fallar, las lagrimas caían pesadamente por mi rostro, hubo algún momento que me decía a mi misma que esto era un sueño del cual quería despertar ya, esto es desgarrador. Exhale tantas veces como pude.

−No, no, no imposible, él… él está bien… él está bien...- mi voz se oía estrangulada. Rápidamente me zafe del brazo de Ginny y me fui corriendo para confirmar lo que más dolía, Ginny trato de pararme pero fue en vano, oía a los Weasley ir tras de mí, inútil, por qué la adrenalina que traía en ese momento no hacía a que me parara por nada.

Llegue junto al cuerpo de Cedric y me deje caer.−No… no… No por favor… no me hagas esto, no a mí. Despierta Cedric.−decía entre sollozos.− Tienes que despertar… No me dejes sola… −sacudí el cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amigo. Dolía, esto dolía, no lo podía soportarlo.− Por favor… despierta… Cedric, tienes que despertar, por favor Cedric despierta, Cedric… Me lo prometiste, ¿te acuerdas? Me lo prometiste...−comencé a llorar más fuerte, sentía los espasmos a punto de comenzar.−Necesito… necesito que despiertes…

Cuando estuve a punto de tocar su rostro, Las fotografías pasan tan deprisa, como las páginas de un libro moviéndose con la brisa, las imágenes comenzaron a mostrarse con mayor claridad, muchísima mayor claridad: Un cementerio, Voldemort , otro sujeto y una maldición imperdonable… " _Avada Kedavra"._ Mi amigo yacía muerto en el duro césped de las afueras de Hogwarts. Y fue cuando las imágenes en mi mente comenzaron a tomar sentido. Con una mano acariciaba su rostro, con la otra tape mi boca para tapar mis sollozos incontrolables que se hacían más audibles, este dolor que sentía no se comparaba con ningún otro, era como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto con él también. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, inexpresivos como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, la luz de sus ojos se habían ido y con ello su vida.

Dumbledore le pedía a Harry que lo soltara al cuerpo de Cedric. No me había percatado que Harry estaba igualmente a lado mío, aferrándose a mí amigo. No podía poner atención en otra cosa más que en mi amigo ya muerto.

−Quería que lo trajera —musitó Harry−. Quería que lo trajera con sus padres, con Lyra… Su familia…

− ¡Dios... Dios mío, Diggory! −Exclamó una segunda voz−. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore!

Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron en mi mente una y otra y otra vez, "¡Está muerto!, ¡Cedric Diggory… está muerto!"

Estaba en shock, había puesto la cabeza de Cedric en mis piernas mientras me balanceaba de atrás hacía delante, como si quisiera arrullarlo, mantenía la esperanza de que en un momento a otro iba a despertar y me diría que todo había sido una broma, pero eso no iba a ocurrir… No ahora, no aquí. Mi mirada se nublo, gracias a las lagrimas que aun salían, solo veía sombras borrosas, no podía captar las siluetas que se encontraban ya allí. Tenía miedo de no parar de llorar.

— ¡Tendrán que llevarlo a la enfermería! — Pude escuchar la voz de Fudge—. Está enfermo, está herido... Dumbledore, los padres de Diggory están aquí, en las gradas...

—Amos Diggory viene corriendo, Dumbledore. Viene para acá... ¿No crees que tendrías que decirle, antes de que vea...?

Amos, grito desgarradoramente supe que había visto el cuerpo de su hijo muerto… Eso me despertó de todas mis duda, mi amigo había muerto y yo no lo quería creer. Eso me dolió, lloré aún más, me tape los oídos y cerré los ojos, no quería escuchar… no quería ver nada. Esto no estaba pasando… era un sueño y pronto tendría que despertar, ¿no es así? Uno no puede vivir por siempre en los sueños porqué estos son irreales y no contienen nada de cordura.

Me toque el pecho, me dolía… Alguien se acerco y me abrazo por atrás.

−No, no, por favor no…−dije aun en shock y con lagrimas.− por favor no… −me desahogue y grite de dolor igualmente.

−Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien.− dijo Bill Weasley.

¿Lo iba a estar? Mi mejor amigo había muerto hace unos instantes y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Bill trato de pararme, ponía todas mis fuerzas para resistirme, quería estar con Cedric. Pero al cabo de unos minutos por fin lo logro, me llevo a los adentro del castillo. Por algún motivo u otro llegamos al despacho de Dumbledore. Los Weasley ya se encontraban ahí. Bill no dejo de abrazarme en ningún momento.

El despacho se abrió y con ellos Harry y Dumbledore. La señora Weasley decía algo, pero yo no podía escuchar, era como si una grana hubiera explotado en estos instantes y me hubiera dejado aturdida por el fuerte estallido.

−Lyra, ¿Lyra?...− Bill me tuvo que sacudir para que le prestara atención al profesor.−¿Podemos hablar en mi despacho? Por favor.- dijo Dumbledore, asentí con la cabeza y me desprendió del abrazo de Bill. Todos los de ahí se quedaron atónitos.

−¿Puedo pasar con ella?− pregunto Bill preocupado.

−No lo creo Bill, quiero hablar a solas con Lyra.− dijo Dumbledore compasivo y después desvió la mirada.− Severus necesito que estés conmigo cuando le pregunte algo importante a la Señorita Beauregard.

Entre al despacho y me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraba ahí sin pedir permiso del Directo.

* * *

Legeremancia, es como se llama lo que me hicieron en ese despacho. Es un tipo de magia que se utiliza para explorar la mente y los sentimientos de los demás contra su voluntad. Snape se sorprendió porque esto no me causo nada de dolor. Me dejaron salir de ahí y me mandaron a la enfermería, tenía la mirada perdida, no sabía qué hacer, esto había acabado para mí, todo mi ser se había ido con él.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería, los Weasley, Hermione y Harry ya se encontraban ahí, me senté en una de las camas, lo más lejos posibles de ellos. Abrace mis piernas y me quede ahí, mi cerebro se desconecto por varios segundos, no pensaba en nada, no quería recordar nada… Solo quería dormir y nunca despertar, como lo ha hecho él.

Bill llego y se sentó junto a mi.−Lyra…−comento con cuidado.−Tienes que dormir un poco.−al ver que no le hacía caso prosiguió.− Lyra, mírame.− Agarro mi rostro para que lo volteara a ver, pero yo seguía ida.

Una de las enfermeras le dio un frasco a Bill y él lo poso en mis labios, me tome todo el liquido que contenía sin preguntar que era.

Él me recostó y se acostó junto a mí.− Te tengo Lyra… Duerme…−fue lo último que escuche porque todo se puso negro.


	12. Todo sucedió tan rápido

Dormí como por una o dos semanas, eso fue lo que me dijeron las enfermeras, ya que no sabía qué día era, básicamente me habían estado drogando para que durmiera, porque cuando despertaba no comía o no paraba de llorar, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa, siempre recordaba lo que había pasado, me había dado cuenta que esto no había sido un sueño. Y ahora estaba por mi cuenta, la mamá de Cedric estaba a mi lado cuando desperté, la mire detenidamente y ella me dio un abrazo y me dijo algo que no me lo esperaba.

−Lo siento mucho, Lyra.−Dijo entre sollozos. Eso ocasiono que comenzara a derramar lágrimas.

−¿Lo sientes? ¿Porqué lo sientes?–Pregunte sin saber a qué se refería.−Tú eres la madre que perdió a su único hijo.

−Lo soy, pero tú perdiste a tu otra mitad.− Eso me dolió tanto que me dejo atónita. No sabía que contestarle y aun peor, no sabía si había una contestación para eso. Comencé a llorar porque aunque ya habían pasado semanas aun dolía.

* * *

La noche antes de regresar a casa, prepare mi baúl. Mi recorrido hacía al gran comedor fue silencioso, nadie se atrevía a mirarme, nadie se atrevía a hablarme. Cuando entre al gran comedor, me di cuenta que ahora no había ningún adorno, solamente colgaduras negras en la pared detrás de la mesa de los profesores, al ver eso sentí que mi corazón se encogía, suspire y me arme de valor para entrar.

Cuando todos los alumnos tomaron asiento Dumbledore se paro y comenzó a hablar:

−El fin de otro curso −dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos. Hizo demasiadas pausas, miro primero a la mesa de Hufflepuff y por ultimo poso los ojos en mí, tuve que desviar la mirada para que no me sintiera intimidada y no comenzara a llorar.

−Son muchas las cosas que quisiera decir esta noche −dijo Dumbledore−, pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahí sentada −señaló con un gesto hacia los de Hufflepuff, "Mierda" "No ahora, no ahora" me dije a mi misma, era… demasiado. No aguantaba esto−, disfrutando con nosotros este banquete. Ahora quiero pedirles, por favor, a todos, que se levanten y alcen sus copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory.

Así lo hicieron. Hubo un estruendo de bancos arrastrados por el suelo cuando se pusieron en pie, levantaron las copas y repitieron, con voz potente y grave:

−Por Cedric Diggory.

Empezaron a salirme lágrimas, trate de limpiarlas con la manga de mi uniforme. Harry nuevamente apretó mi mano. Lo miré conmocionada, no solté su mano.

−Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Hufflepuff −prosiguió Dumbledore−. Era un amigo bueno y leal.- se dirigió a mí.-, muy trabajador, y se comportaba con honradez. Su muerte nos ha afligido a todos, lo conocieran bien o no. Creo, que por eso, tienen derecho a saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.- Cuando Dumbledore pronuncio esas últimas palabras, lo mire directamente, yo sabía que había sucedido. Las imágenes aparecían en mi mente, sentí escalofríos y pensé por un momento que yo estaba presente en el momento que Cedric murió, en el odioso cementerio donde acabaron con su vida.

−Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por lord Voldemort.

Un murmullo de terror recorrió el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos miraban a Dumbledore horrorizados, sin atreverse a creerle. Yo baje la mirada.

−El Ministerio de Magia −continuó Dumbledore− no quería que se lo dijera. Es posible que algunos de sus padres se horroricen de lo que haya hecho, ya sea porque no crean que Voldemort haya regresado realmente, o porque opinen que no se debe contar estas cosas a gente tan joven. Pero yo opino que la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras, y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por un accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, constituye un insulto a su memoria.

−Hay alguien más a quien debo mencionar en relación con la muerte de Cedric −siguió Dumbledore−. Me refiero, claro está, a Harry Potter.

−Harry Potter logró escapar de Voldemort −dijo Dumbledore−. Arriesgó su vida para traer a Hogwarts el cuerpo de Cedric. Mostró, en todo punto, el tipo de valor que muy pocos magos han demostrado al encararse con lord Voldemort, y por eso quiero alzar la copa por él.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y volvió a levantar la copa. Casi todos los presentes siguieron su ejemplo.

−El propósito del Torneo de los tres magos fue el de promover el buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica. En vista de lo ocurrido, del retorno de lord Voldemort, tales lazos parecen ahora más importantes que nunca.−Miro a los profesores y a todos los alumnos de diversas escuelas.

−Todos nuestros invitados −continuó, y sus ojos se demoraron en los alumnos de Durmstrang− han de saber que serán bienvenidos en cualquier momento en que quieran volver. Les repito a todos que, ante el retorno de lord Voldemort, seremos más fuertes cuanto más unidos estemos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos.

» Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de costumbres y lengua no son nada en absoluto si nuestros propósitos son los mismos y nos mostramos abiertos.

»Estoy convencido de que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. Algunos de nosotros, en este salón, han sufrido ya directamente a manos de lord Voldemort. Muchas de nuestras familias quedaron deshechas por él. Hace una semana, un compañero nuestro fue aniquilado.

»Recordar a Cedric. Recordarlo si en algún momento de nuestra vida tenemos que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordar lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordar a Cedric Diggory. «

* * *

Cuando salí del expreso, divise a mi madre y a los Weasley los gemelos ya se encontraba ahí, con su madre y su hermano mayor, Ginny casi llegaba hasta a ellos, me dije a mi misma: "No tenía que desmoronarme enfrente de ellos, tenía que controlarme, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte".

Mi madre me miro tristemente, ella ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido. –Lo siento mucho…−Se le quebró la voz. Y fue cuando me vine abajo.

−Lo extraño mucho.−mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa.−Se ha ido… Cedric… se ha ido.− mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, tenía miedo de no parar de llorar.− ¡Lo necesito ahora! Lo necesito ahora…−Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Cada parte de mi está lleno de recuerdo de él.− Me siento tan sola… y perdida… Así que, ¿qué se supone que...?− trate de tomar aire. –Quiero decir, ¿cómo voy a…? No puedo siquiera… Ya no me queda nada.

−Lyra, necesito que te calmes, respira, respira.−me decía Jena. Los Weasley estaban aterrorizados de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Llego un momento en que Molly y Ginny se taparon la boca.

−No, no, no. No puedo, no puedo. Yo…− estaba lamentándome, necesita desahogarme… Explote, mi madre me mantenía agarrada de los hombros cuando mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo, Jena se arrodillo junto a mí, al igual Bill Weasley. – No puedo, no puedo. Duele, duele. Solo deténganlo. Por favor haz que pare. Por favor haz que pare. Duele… Duele mucho. −Mi madre me abrazo muy fuerte, las personas que iban caminado se me quedaban viendo, sentí una varita en mí sien, no supe que paso después porque en ese momento perdí la conciencia…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi Fanfiction, gracias a esas personas por leerlo, habrá una segunda parte que hace poco la he empezado a escribir, es la continuación de esta, se ambienta en el quinto libro de Harry Potter, lo estaré publicando como por el mes de Octubre o posiblemente antes o después, depende de si estaré ocupada o no, estén al pendientes por favor.**

 **Como he puesto antes, los personajes no me perteneces, estos son de J.K Rowling, hay partes del libro que puse en este ultimo capitulo porque me pareció necesario, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y Lyra.**

 **GRACIAS.**


End file.
